Plantilla:WPBannerMeta/templatepage
}}|sandbox| }} } |BANNER_NAME = } |category = no |PROJECT_LINK = } |PROJECT_NAME = } |IMAGE_LEFT = } |IMAGE_RIGHT = } |IMAGE_LEFT_SIZE = } |IMAGE_RIGHT_SIZE = } |class = }|¬ |¬ | }|inline | } | } |class=C |QUALITY_SCALE= } }} }} }} |auto= }|¬||inherit}} |AUTO_ASSESS_CAT = } |importance= }|¬ |¬ | }|inline | } |High }} }} |IMPN = } |ASSESSMENT_LINK = } |ASSESSMENT_CAT = } |MAIN_TEXT = } |MAIN_ARTICLE = } |PORTAL = } |MAIN_CAT = } |attention = }|¬||yes}} |ATTENTION_CAT = } |infobox = }|¬||yes}} |INFOBOX_CAT = } |note 1 = }|¬||yes}} |N_1_TEXT = } |N_1_IMAGE = } |N_1_CAT = } |N_1_FORMAT = } |note 2 = }|¬||yes}} |N_2_TEXT = } |N_2_IMAGE = } |N_2_CAT = } |N_2_FORMAT = } |note 3 = }|¬||yes}} |N_3_TEXT = } |N_3_IMAGE = } |N_3_CAT = } |N_3_FORMAT = } |note 4 = }|¬||yes}} |N_4_TEXT = } |N_4_IMAGE = } |N_4_CAT = } |N_4_FORMAT = } |note 5 = }|¬||yes}} |N_5_TEXT = } |N_5_IMAGE = } |N_5_CAT = } |N_5_FORMAT = } |note 6 = }|¬||yes}} |N_6_TEXT = } |N_6_IMAGE = } |N_6_CAT = } |N_6_FORMAT = } |note 7 = }|¬||yes}} |N_7_TEXT = } |N_7_IMAGE = } |N_7_CAT = } |N_7_FORMAT = } |note 8 = }|¬||yes}} |N_8_TEXT = } |N_8_IMAGE = } |N_8_CAT = } |N_8_FORMAT = } |note 9 = }|¬||yes}} |N_9_TEXT = } |N_9_IMAGE = } |N_9_CAT = } |N_9_FORMAT = } |note 10 = }|¬||yes}} |N_10_TEXT = } |N_10_IMAGE = } |N_10_CAT = } |N_10_FORMAT = } |NOTE_SIZE = } |COMMENTS = } |COMMENTS_CAT = } |BOTTOM_TEXT = } |COLLAPSED = } |COLLAPSED_HEAD = } |tf 1= }|¬||yes}} |TF_1_LINK = } |TF_1_NAME = } |TF_1_NESTED = } |TF_1_IMAGE = } |TF_1_TEXT = } |TF_1_QUALITY = } |TF_1_MAIN_CAT = } |tf 1 importance= }|¬|¬|Top}} |TF_1_ASSESSMENT_CAT = } |tf 2= }|¬||yes}} |TF_2_LINK = } |TF_2_NAME = } |TF_2_NESTED = } |TF_2_IMAGE = } |TF_2_TEXT = } |TF_2_QUALITY = } |TF_2_MAIN_CAT = } |tf 2 importance= }|¬|¬|Top}} |TF_2_ASSESSMENT_CAT = } |tf 3= }|¬||yes}} |TF_3_LINK = } |TF_3_NAME = } |TF_3_NESTED = } |TF_3_IMAGE = } |TF_3_TEXT = } |TF_3_QUALITY = } |TF_3_MAIN_CAT = } |tf 3 importance= }|¬|¬|Top}} |TF_3_ASSESSMENT_CAT = } |tf 4= }|¬||yes}} |TF_4_LINK = } |TF_4_NAME = } |TF_4_NESTED = } |TF_4_IMAGE = } |TF_4_TEXT = } |TF_4_QUALITY = } |TF_4_MAIN_CAT = } |tf 4 importance= }|¬|¬|Top}} |TF_4_ASSESSMENT_CAT = } |tf 5= }|¬||yes}} |TF_5_LINK = } |TF_5_NAME = } |TF_5_NESTED = } |TF_5_IMAGE = } |TF_5_TEXT = } |TF_5_QUALITY = } |TF_5_MAIN_CAT = } |tf 5 importance= }|¬|¬|Top}} |TF_5_ASSESSMENT_CAT = } |TF_SIZE = } |HOOK_NESTED = } |HOOK_ASSESS = } |HOOK_IMPORTANCE = } |HOOK_TF = } |HOOK_NOTE = } |HOOK_BOTTOM = } |HOOK_COLLAPSED = } }}sandbox|1|0}}+ | |1|0}}=0 | }|¬ |without |with }} quality assessment |under development }}| } , a meta-template for easily creating and maintaining banners and talk-page notices. Any recently appearing error or display issue which is not obviously caused by a action=history}} recent edit to this template is probably due to an error in, or recent update to, Template:WPBannerMeta or one of its . Please report any such errors to Template talk:WPBannerMeta, so that any errors can be fixed for this and other projects. Any information or warnings about the template are below: }/class| }/class|R}}|0}} | }|subpage |*A custom class mask is in use. } |*The /class subpage is currently not in use. To use it, set . To remove this warning, please delete or blank that subpage.* } }} | }|subpage | *The QUALITY_SCALE parameter is set to "subpage" but there is no custom class mask held at /class. Therefore the quality scale has been switched off.! } }} }} }/importance| }/importance|R}}|0}} | }|subpage |*A custom importance mask is in use. |*The /importance subpage is currently not in use. To use it, set . To remove this warning, please delete or blank that subpage. }} | }|subpage | *The IMPORTANCE_SCALE parameter is set to "subpage" but there is no custom importance mask held at /importance. Therefore the importance scale has been switched off. }} }} } }|¬¬| | } | } | | *This project banner specifies a non-existent assessment page }. Please action=edit&summary= }} update or remove the ASSESSMENT_LINK parameter to fix this problem. }} | } | *This project banner does not specify an assessment page but is using, by default, the page }. Please check here for more information and consider action=edit&summary= }} adding the ASSESSMENT_LINK parameter to the template. }} }} }} }|¬|0|1}}+ }|¬|0|1}}+ }|¬|0|1}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }> }*1}}|2}} | * The }|¬|0|1}}+ }|¬|0|1}}+ }|¬|0|1}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }|¬|0| }|1|0}}}}+ }}} notes in this template will automatically collapse if }|0 |any |more than }*1}}|2}} }} of them are activated. To change this setting, set or update the COLLAPSED parameter. }} } | }|auto | | }*1}} | *A hook is attached to the HOOK_NOTE parameter but no valid counter has been attached to HOOK_COLLAPSED. If the hook can output more than one row, you may like to add the notecounter hook to ensure consistent collapsing behaviour.Hook collapsed | }} }} }} }|¬ | *A feature for detecting incorrectly substituted project banners has not yet been implemented on this template. Please see the documentation for how to set the substcheck parameter.Check }} } | *This banner template includes a link to Portal: } }}}|Portal-puzzle.svg |. You may wish to define a custom image to accompany this link; please read the instructions. |, and the accompanying image is image| }}}. See the instructions on how to change this. }} }} }} } } } } } } } } } }| }}} } |extended= |inline= } }} } |ASSESSMENT_CAT= } |QUALITY_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPORTANCE_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPN= } }} }|¬| | } |NAME= } |ASSESSMENT_CAT_NAME=TF_1_ASSESSMENT_CAT |ASSESSMENT_CAT= } |QUALITY_SCALE= } | } |none }} |IMPORTANCE_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPN= } }} }} }|¬| | } |NAME= } |ASSESSMENT_CAT_NAME=TF_2_ASSESSMENT_CAT |ASSESSMENT_CAT= } |QUALITY_SCALE= } | } |none }} |IMPORTANCE_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPN= } }} }} }|¬| | } |NAME= } |ASSESSMENT_CAT_NAME=TF_3_ASSESSMENT_CAT |ASSESSMENT_CAT= } |QUALITY_SCALE= } | } |none }} |IMPORTANCE_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPN= } }} }} }|¬| | } |NAME= } |ASSESSMENT_CAT_NAME=TF_4_ASSESSMENT_CAT |ASSESSMENT_CAT= } |QUALITY_SCALE= } | } |none }} |IMPORTANCE_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPN= } }} }} }|¬| | } |NAME= } |ASSESSMENT_CAT_NAME=TF_5_ASSESSMENT_CAT |ASSESSMENT_CAT= } |QUALITY_SCALE= } | } |none }} |IMPORTANCE_SCALE= }|¬ |none | } }} |IMPN= } }} }} }|¬|0| }| }|0|1}}|0}}}} + }|¬|0| }| }|0|1}}|0}}}} + }|¬|0| }| }|0|1}}|0}}}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }| }|0|1}}|0}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} + }| }|0|1}}|0}} | }|¬|| }|PROJECT= }}} }} }|¬|| }|PROJECT= }}} }} }|¬|| }|PROJECT= }}} }} }| }|PROJECT= }}} }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }|PROJECT= } }} }} }} }|WikiProject } | }}|sandbox|1|0}}+ | |1|0}}=0 | |1}}|Template:WikiProject }| | } }} }} }} } |subpage=S } |inline=I } }} Category:Exclude in print